


Mud - (221b ficlet where post-op trans!John takes off his shirt in front of Lestrade)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - 2004, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - early 2000s, Changerooms, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Police Station, Post Top Surgery, Scars, Sherlock 2021, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, can be read as platonic, ftm character, idk - Freeform, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~ “Didn’t think an army man like yourself would be shy about changing,”This one is def more bbc based, with some small influence from acd & others.John has gotten top surgery recently, his scars are healed, but not faded yet. After a particularly unhygienic case, he is forced to remove his shirt in front of his friend, DI Lestrade.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Mud - (221b ficlet where post-op trans!John takes off his shirt in front of Lestrade)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! IK I'm posting this after midnight again! I'm under a lot of stress w/ my competition coming up. But I want to have these written on these days bc today is day 18 & march 8th so it's really easy to remember. This is a continuation of the top surgery saga, in a world where Lestrade didn't know (or at least couldn't confirm his suspicions) that John was trans.

It was after a case. John had never been shirtless in front of anyone after top surgery except for his doctors & Sherlock. They were covered in mud, dirt, blood, & slime. Possibly a few other unnameable substances.   
Lestrade offered them each spare clothes & a small towel from a change-room once they got back to the station. He himself was already stripping down. John looked down at himself, the grime, & his best kept secret.

“Didn’t think an army man like yourself would be shy about changing,” Greg noted. John only grunted in reply, then released himself from his filthy clothes. Then Greg breathed an “Oh.” 

Sherlock watched with his keen eye.

“Mind if I…” Greg gestured to John’s torso, his shoulder & pectoral scars were vibrant after the cold wetness.

Sherlock put his hand on John’s smooth shoulder as comfort, the unspoken, ‘it’s ok, Lestrade is safe,’ poured into the touch.   
John nodded to Greg, dropping his soiled clothes. Greg faced downward, walked around to John’s back to see the rest of the bullet-scar, then returned to John’s front, crouching ever-so-slightly. “The shoulder one’s a bullet-wound, I can tell that much, I’ve got my own,” Lestrade showed off his own gnarled bullet-scar, “But these, uh, they’re…?” Greg questioned silently.

“Top surgery. Female to male top surgery.” John confirmed to the Detective inspector, with bravery.


End file.
